Back to the Gardens
by Rena Redhead
Summary: One-shot: She was lost in space. Now she's disappeared from the Superhero community, but Kory can't help but want to come back to her garden at the Tower. And maybe, she needs to now more than ever. KoryXRichard, written before Countdown To Adventure


**Disclaimer:** Please, like I own them. I own nothing. I'm just a fan who happens to write for pleasure.

**Author's Note:** My second One-Shot for the Titans Comics. My last one was 'Nerves', a Rose Wilson One-Shot story. And now I drag back a classic couple to the comics today. By the way, I'm calling Robin "Tim" mostly here because it's just easier to understand if I do. Those of you who know me knew I'd do it sooner or later. I don't know what sparked this story, but I wrote it and wanted to share it, so here it is. Also, my next Multi-Chapter story, "Custody" will be up tomorrow, just to let people know. Hope you enjoy!

-T-

**Back to the Gardens**

San Francisco 10:00 PM

The lights going on and off in the Tower were the obvious after-effect of Cyborg's early morning thought. Calling everyone he could, somehow, they had managed to get a party together. And it wasn't hard to figure out. She felt a little hurt. Not because she wasn't invited. But Victor had said that there wouldn't be any disturbances.

Well, at least they weren't outside. It had been a long time since she had been back here. Over a year. She wasn't back here to visit, though. Or rather, she was, but not to visit anyone. In her shorts, an over-sized t-shirt, gloves on her hands, and her long hair pulled back into a ponytail, she was ready to return to do something to keep the island looking nice.

The Tamaranian Garden had done surprisingly alright while she had been away, but some parts were dieing and needed to be tended to. Yes, the only reason she was back was because it reminded her of her home world and she missed it. That was the _only_ reason. She could hear the music being blasted loudly as she got down on her knees and started to pull out the weeds. There were a lot of them. It kept her busy.

The place really hadn't changed. She noticed that the statues had broken bits here and there, but nothing new, really. There was overgrowth on the path, something she'd have to work on later. She pulled at the weeds until she had a large pile in the middle of the grass near the path. Kory wiped her brow and walked over to the pile. She took off her gloves and picked up a large pile of the weeds. Closing her eyes, Kory allowed for a small starbolt to form in her hands, hot enough to burn the weeds into ashes before her eyes.

She sighed. She continued the same thing until all the weeds were gone. The music was soft now. A slow dance most likely. There were so many opportunities to visit and of all times, she chose now. Right now, she was living in an apartment in Metropolis. She said nothing to Superman, however. But it made her feel a little more relaxed that there was another foreigner nearby if she ever needed to talk. Thankfully, her people had long respected the Kryptonians, even if they were not in the same general location in space.

But being back here in San Francisco... She remembered getting the call from Victor about starting the Titans up again. She remembered each of the four new Titans. Cassie had a fire to her. She was glad that she was able to extend the invitation to her. A bit unsure of herself, but Cassie had the makings of someone destined for greater things. She liked that. They needed strong girls on the team. She had heard that Cassie had been having a hard time, but was dealing with her loss better than most would. Yet it was still a struggle and more than anything Kory wished that she could tell her to be strong. But she couldn't... It was better this way.

But the thoughts of Conner... He was a sweet guy and a good friend. Probably the best at being a friend out of everyone on the team. He didn't realize the effect that he had on people, either. He was always determined to be like Superman and it reminded people that they could always do more than they thought. When she had heard about Conner's death, she had visited the memorial on the island. That was the last time she had been there. She had left before the others had come outside.

She thought back to Bart. What Wally hadn't realized was the determination that kid had. There could have been one in a million chances for Bart to turn his habits of procrastination and, to put it lightly, laziness, but he got that one chance and took it. She couldn't even believe the luck that the Flashes were having. Bart being gone as well and Wally was still missing... somewhere. She hoped that he was okay. He had been so sweet to her when she had first joined the team.

She had finished patching up the garden and was almost done working on the stone path. Almost. The moon was big tonight and a bright blue, illuminating the path. She didn't hear her guest. Too quiet, that's what he was. Finally she was able to put down the small shovel and burn up the last remaining pieces of debris. Starfire stood up and walked over to a tree where she sat down and rested her chin on her knees as she held them. She'd go home in a few minutes. But right now, she was tired and wanted to just relax a bit. She was covered in dirt, but she didn't care. It was nice, she had enjoyed the work.

"Cyborg didn't say that you'd be here."

The voice startled her and she turned to see the masked eyes of a Titan, "I, I asked him not to."

Tim came out of the cover of the darkness and walked over to her. He looked different, taller, and his costume had changed to have red pants instead of green ones.

"It's been a while."

"Yeah," Kory answered, swallowing the uncomfortable lump in her throat, "It has."

"Can I join you?" Tim asked.

"Sure," She whispered back.

And last but not least, Robin, Tim Drake, the third Robin. Perhaps she found herself the most uncomfortable around him. She often would look at him and see a younger version of Nightwing, except he wasn't as... obsessed at working hard as Dick had been. Adding in the fact Tim was also legally Nightwing's younger brother didn't help in the slightest. But he was still a good leader, something the Dark Knight must have trained into his successors.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Working on the garden," She answered.

Tim nodded and sighed. He had always had some questions regarding what had been going on with Kory and now might be a good time to get some answers. Of course, once again, it was awkward for him as well. And in some ways... dangerous. Saying the wrong thing could send Kory off the walat him. If he let something slip to the Titans... or Nightwing... he could very well end up locked in a closet by either Wonder Girl or Nightwing for not saying something to them.

With all of this in mind, he asked, "Where have you been? We've missed you."

"Metropolis, but I've been traveling mostly," Kory answered, she didn't seem to want to talk much.

"Why didn't you want Victor to tell us you were coming?" Tim said to her.

"I just... I thought it would be better this way," Of all things it wasn't what Tim had been expecting.

Kory wished she had left a moment earlier; she didn't like what Tim was asking, "Why?"

Kory chewed on her lip for a moment, listening to the waves lap the shores below, "I just, I feel like the Titans are better off without me. I'm not the best teacher and I... I just think that it's best if I don't take part in this, the superhero community."

"Are you serious? You're awesome out there," Tim responded, "You know, even the League has been a bit worried about you. Not just us."

"I'm... nearby. I think that's enough," Kory said trying to end the subject.

Tim thought for a moment. Kory wouldn't look at him. She was afraid that the mask had something in them to make her talk. It always had before. Perhaps they never talked much when they first reunited the Titans, but Tim had met her before hand and knew her well enough to create a statement that might make her talk.

"Nightwing's asked about you... on occasion," He said, almost off handily.

Kory tilted her head to look at him as Tim continued to act as if it was nothing, "Huh?"

"He's called Vic a couple times to see if you've stopped by the Tower or anything. That's all and he's asked me once or twice," Tim said.

"Oh," She answered.

But Tim had hit a huge reason as to why she wasn't back dead on the nail. Silently, she rolled her eyes, thinking that the kid was too smart for his own good. Perhaps it was because of a feeling of misplacement, but she didn't feel like she belonged on either the Teen Titans or the Outsiders team anymore. It was time to move on from those days. And Richard Grayson, well, he had a way of making her long for the days when the New Teen Titans had just formed.

"I just don't want to... interfere. It went bad. It didn't work out and it's still... uncomfortable," Kory told Tim.

Tim nodded, "I think I get what you mean, but that doesn't mean you have to cut everyone out of your life or even just Dick."

"I think of it as doing him a favor," Kory said.

"A favor?" Tim raised a brow, "The guy could be my brother, Kory, so believe me when I tell you that you should just go talk to him at least. Tell him you're alright."

"What good would that do? That looks like I'm pushing myself on him or something," Kory replied.

"No it doesn't, and... Well, he'd stop worrying for one thing," Tim answered, "And he wouldn't keep bugging me about it. And second, that's what friends do."

Kory smiled, "That was... a little cheesy, Tim."

Tim smiled arrogantly, "What I don't get is why you just don't take that dive."

"What dive?"

"Asking him on a date."

"You're crazy."

"I might have been trained by Batman, but I assure you, I am totally sane," Tim told her.

"That won't happen."

"Only because you won't do it. And I can tell that you would like to..." Tim said, fully aware that he was attempting to set up something that everyone was saying would either cause a total disaster or actually bring back some sanity to the superhero community, "It's easy to see that you still care for him. It's obvious in how you talk about him."

Kory sighed. Yes, of course she cared, but their time to be... together. That was over. That's how it was and how every signal said it would be. Besides, what was her luck going to do on the matter for her anyway?

"He'd never say yes, anyway," She whispered.

Tim cocked a brow, "Wanna bet?"

Kory looked up at Robin as he stood up. He did resemble Nightwing in a way. He was a bright kid. An annoying one, but still bright.

"You should call him, Kory. Just say, 'hi' if nothing else."

Kory looked back at the bay as the waves from the ocean lapped each other. To just say 'hi' seemed so hard. But it was only 'hi'.

"Tim?" She turned to see him and found him gone.

She looked up at the tower where the music was playing. Sighing, Kory stood up. The Bat Family. They do that. She should have expected it. Brushing off the dirt from her shirt, Kory glanced at the ground and saw a small communicator with a blue 'V' stripe placed on it. Bending over, she picked it up. It was linked to call him, to call Nightwing, to call Dick... to call her Robin.

She gathered up her stuff into a small backpack. She took one last look at the garden she had come back to tend, not even knowing what a visit it would be. She'd have to come back another time soon. It had been an... interesting visit. Calmly, she began to fly up into the sky, but the small communicator was still clutched in her hand. She stopped and once again looked at the tiny thing. Kory took a deep breath. Flipping open the communicator, she saw it's blank screen for a moment as it crackled until a small symbol of a speaker appeared. She pressed down on a button on the right.

"Hello?"

She waited.

"Nightwing?"

Silence, but then, she heard something.

"Hello? Tim? Who is this? Someone there?" How she recognized that voice.

Kory bit her lip and took one more deep breath.

_'It's only to say 'hi','_ she promised herself.

"Um, hi, Nightwing? It's, um, it's Kory," She said, but barely believed that she had just said something.

"Kory?"

Kory nodded as she answered, thinking about simultaneously killing Tim, "Yeah, it's me. I, I was just calling to say 'hi'. So, um, hi."

It was only until after she heard him say, in a happy, almost delighted and uplifted tone, one word back to her that she could let out the breath that she was holding.

"Hi!"

Maybe, she could let Tim live a little while longer... And maybe she should go back to the gardens more often.

-T-

**A/N:** So, did you like it? Please review, but don't flame if you didn't like the couple. I don't know, I thought that it would be a good way for Kory to get a push in that direction. I know where Kory was living might not follow the comics entirely since I haven't actually figured out where she is other than the fact that she's on Earth. Anyways though, I hope you enjoyed it! Later!

Rena


End file.
